


My Turn Now

by Wild_Card_Writing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, and he surprises a lot of people, he works very very hard to be a part of the crownsguard, no one thought he could pass the tests, prompto is a smol cute bean who can and will shoot anyone who harms Noctis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Card_Writing/pseuds/Wild_Card_Writing
Summary: Even though Prompto Argentum was Noctis’ only friend, no one really thought he'd make it through the trials to be a Crownguard. After all, what would a fragile, weak civilian have to offer in protecting the Crown Prince of Lucis. The fanfiction that details some of the missing plot points of how Prompto ended up as one of Noctis bodyguards and why taking pictures is one of his special attacks.  (Or where Noctis is having too much fun watching the Citadel be shaken up, Ignis needs to reevaluate everything he knows about Prompto, and Gladio gets some lessons of his own.)





	1. Prologue: To be selected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asidian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asidian/gifts), [Selador](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wolf Of The South](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708495) by [Moggiye20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggiye20/pseuds/Moggiye20). 



When Noctis first brought up the idea of Prompto becoming a Crownsguard, neither Gladio or Ignis agreed with him. In fact, both tried to convince him otherwise. 

Gladio, in particular, was very vocal about how a civilian would not make it in the guard. He spoke very seriously about the danger that becoming a Crownsguard meant like Noctis had no idea what he was talking about to the point that Noctis stopped bringing it up infront of him. Gladio may have only spoken to Prompto once and probably looked through his friend’s background but Gladio knew nothing about the blond. He wasn’t there is see anything happening at school, nor was he there to see how hard-working Prompto was.

Ignis himself was none too pleased with him either, both thought he was getting ahead of himself and letting his friendship with the blond cloud his judgment. But worst than that, Ignis began explaining in bullet-points why Prompto was a bad choice for Crownsguard before he then proceeded to very subtly make jabs at Prompto’s commoner status because apparently a commoner with no training as Crownsguard was a dead man walking regardless of his friendship.

Noctis did not talk to either of them for a week partly out of pettiness but mostly because he proceeded to do what he had always done when told no.

He did whatever he wanted anyway, before proceeding to submitted Prompto’s nomination for Crownsguard.

**XXxxxxXX**

(But not before passing the idea by his friend. Because Crown Prince he may be, he wasn’t going to do anything without his friend’s permission.)

**XXxxxxXX**

Noctis long expected the call from his father after he submitted the forms for Prompto’s nomination. His father may have been a busy man as the King of Insomnia, but when his son gave paperwork, correctly filed and notated to his shield, people took notice.

Lots of people took notice.

The council was rather up in arms about the whole situation taking to discussing Noctis’ decision in any possible moment they weren’t discussing bills or the new policy or whatever else, and even then they talked about it during those times. 

Ignis, himself got more of the heat, even though he had no idea that Noctis had nominated Prompto until he had walked into the council room the next day only to find himself being interrogated about the Prince’s choice for Crownsguard. Before he then had to defend said decision in front of the entire Council. (If Noctis felt some glee about Ignis feeling some of the heat while he was at school, well that was just karma.)

Gladio was the next to find out—not because Ignis had a chance to tell him—but because Clarus ended up having to talk about training schedules with his son considering his status as combat tutor.

To say he was caught off guard was an understatement.

“Wait, what? Repeat that last part, dad.”

Clarus rubbed his forehead, already feeling the stress. 

Regis may have been a great king but he was a softy when it came to his son. He thought it was a bad idea frankly, but Regis won’t hear anything against Argentum getting a chance at being a Crownsguard.

Because his highness had asked.

“On Tuesdays and Thursdays, you are to go over blades with Crownsguard Candidate Prompto Argentum, while on Friday’s you are to bring him to the armory and start trying to match him with a weapon.”

“But doesn’t he need two—”

“Two letters of introduction to the current royal family by a family of importance. He does. In fact, he submitted more than the required amount. His Majesty received several letters. Iris sent in a letter representing the Amicitia Family and one from Noctis himself representing the Caelum Family. In addition, Lady Lunafreya has also given Argentum her Seal of Approval for the process—”

"How the hell did he manage that? Wait, how does he know her?"

"Who knows. It arrived and it was processed, accordingly." 

“And all the processing paperwork?”

“His Highness filled it out.”

“Background check? Health check?” Gladio asked knowing he was grasping at straws. There was no way he was hearing the words coming out of his father's mouth correctly.

“All filed correctly by his highness and looked over by Jared, and signed by Argentum himself. Everything is in order, and Cor Leonis has volunteered to supervise his training.”

“The Immortal, himself?”

“Correct. His Majesty thought it an excellent idea and approved it already. All Mr. Argentum needs to do is pass the physical exam in one year time and his written test.”

“………you’re not joking….?”

Clarus looked at him strangely. “Are you feeling well Gladio? You’re acting strangely.”

Gladio groaned.

“Peachy.”

**XXxxxxXX**

“So how do you think they took it?” Prompto asked taking a sip of his soda.

Noctis smirked. “Badly. But that doesn’t matter, you just need to prove them wrong.”

Prompto groaned. “No pressure. Thanks, dude.”

**XXxxxxXX**


	2. Trust and Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto starts working smarter, the Citadel freaks out even more. Noctis is ready and willing to do anything to ensure his friend is ready for the trials ahead. Some slight politics because government is nothing without it. Ignis and Gladio get no screen time, but that will change. Prompto figures a modern solution to an ancient tradition and when the rest of the Chocobros find out, there is going to be so much grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much going on and Prompto is freaking out, and Noctis is like 'we got this'. Everyone one else is too busy trying to understand his motives, and Regis is like "Noctis actually did something royal-like, I will encourage this times ten"!

It didn’t take long for the news to reach the rest of the Citadel after Noctis made his decision.

Noctis knew there was going to be some fallout over his decision, so he had resolved to do the necessary paperwork on his own in secret.

(After all, nominating a civilian, particularly one  _not_  from a noble family was going to be hard enough, but if anyone else, even Ignis or Gladio had caught word of what he was planning they would have tried to stop him. Stop them.)

Thankfully while he didn’t need to worry about getting approval from his dad, there was still the annoying lectures he was getting from just about everyone else. That still hadn’t tapered off even though it had been days.

All in all, Noctis refused to budge at all while the Citadel erupted into general chaos.  He was polite but direct and if that didn’t work to get rid of the annoyances from the council, the appearance of either his shield or his adviser was usually enough to send the morons running.

(If Noctis neglected to tell the council representatives that both Gladio and Ignis were still mad at him instead of them, well that was just too bad….)

Noctis threw himself into the position of pseudo-guardian/cheerleader to his friend to ensure that Prompto had everything he needed to succeed. He signed him up for all the mandatory training, as well as extra training in both self-defense, field tactics, linguistics, and every single class or subclass he could think of that might help. He made the schedule and sat down with Prompto to go over all the technical jargon to ensure that nothing went wrong. He explained rules, and passes and everything under the sun, and when he was done Cor stepped in and started Prompto on weapons training.

They started with swords and magic and by the time the month was out had gone through the list of weapons that might be good for him. Cor and then his lieutenant Monica went through the paces with him figuring out his weaknesses and strengths cutting the list further and further. They started him on wooden swords, before discarded weapons either too specialized or heavy for his rather petite friend before finally settling on firearms. A rather odd choice considering the Lucian attitudes to guns in general but shrugged it off when Noctis pointed out that the last two King’s Councils had marksman. 

They worked Prompto into the ground, trying to cram as much as possible into his mind before the deadline, knowing full well that Prompto had a long way to go before he was ready.

 

It was tough and grueling but Prompto was dedicated. He studied hard and late into the night, while during the day he practiced from the moment the training room opened in the Citadel to the moment it closed. He was always there. Working on his hand to hand combat to fine-tuning his sharpshooting skills in the guns range, moving through the levels constantly and one after another. When either Cor or Monica, or even any of the Kingsglavie had time, they’d spar with him helping him gain some fighting experience.

On the weekends he’d study with Noct going over everything and anything that just might increase his chances of helping Prompto pass the Crownsguard final test.

Two months in and his chances were looking better, but he was still lagging behind the other recruits in not only fighting experience but mastery over his guns. His trouble was sadly less about his abilities and more about the rules and customs of Lucis starting to get in the way of his learning. Unlike Nifiheim and most of the countries on Eos, in Insomnia firearms were illegal and their usage was heavily policed so much that Prompto not only was limited in when and where he could practice with his guns, he was limited in the fundamental training that all the other swordmasters had. Cor and Monica were familiar enough to give him pointers on using guns in the beginning but it was getting to the point were he need more than they knew to improve. It was more than a little frustrating.

He knew what the requirements were for getting accepted as a Crownsguard, but actually getting there was especially difficult considering he had no idea how to even go about getting the results he needed.

Moving to his bag he went through the papers he had been given by Noctis until he found the one he was looking for. It was a list of the requirements that applicants needed to be fully acknowledged as a member of the Crownsguard in a simple format.

  * Be a citizen of Insomnia
  * Have the backing of at least two houses of nobility
  * Gain a mastery license from the captain, or his lieutenant, in either the Crownsguard or Kingsglavie within one years time.
  * Display a level of complacency in a number of courtly duties such as history, Latin, geography, etiquette…



And so on and so forth.

The list only got longer from that point forward and although Prompto was making headway through it he knew he was on an extremely tight schedule and any delay was bad. He didn’t have the training or knowledge that all the other noble kids had, nor did he have the luxury of having private tutors, he was by himself and working a part-time job just trying to make it.

Noctis encouraged him, and Ignis had helped him by compiling a review packet for the lesson but he still wasn’t getting it. He was struggling so much that if nothing changed and soon. He was going to flunk out, and  _he’d lose his friends—_

Prompto forced that thought down immediately. He didn’t have time to be upset. He still had so much to do.

Stuffing the paper back into his bag, he withdrew a large heavy book and started to study.

There was little more than a week until his written test and already Prompto knew he was going to fail. He was so behind on his Lucian History requirement, and his etiquette lessons, and not to mention all his other lessons that there was just no way he was going to pass.  _And he’d lose his friends and why did he have to keep thinking—_

He pushes back his fears once more and tries to concentrate. If he didn’t man up and study them, of course, he was going to fail. He just needed to memorize this information….somehow.

He frowned as he looked over the books again. 

There was just so much to know and all of it was so dry. How did Iggy and the others even remember all this stuff anyway? There were literally millions of things to remember. 

Six, if only there was some way to get a cliff notes version of it instead of trying to decipher this mess…

He puts his head down on his desk trying not to freak out.

He really needed to know this stuff like yesterday, but his fears kept getting in the way making it impossible to actually concentrate. He reaches for his phone trying to comfort himself with some pictures before he goes back to his studying and groans when he accidentally presses the Chocobo Browser instead of the camera app next to it.

He moves his hand to click out of the browser before it occurs to him that the answer to his problems might be in front of him the whole time. Typing his subject matter into the search bar, he feels both relieved and depressed when the search comes back with a number of Chocopedia results.

“Boy, do I feel stupid.” He mutters clicking on the link and starting to read.

Now if he can find some etiquette videos on Moogletube, he might just pass the written test…

And to his absolute shock, he finds an abundance of videos on noble etiquette, and lore later on that night, that gives him some hope that he might just pass that written test.

The rest of the week Prompto buckled down and studied hard, taking any spare moment to study everything he could about etiquette, history and courtly duties. He ate his meals watching videos, walked to work reading through the Chocopedia’s summaries and did his training while he watched Crash Course videos until he could recite the lectures nearly word for word.

He wrote notes, and practiced the actual motions with his takeout food, and thought back to all those times he had seen Ignis correct Noctis posture or Gladio’s usage of cutlery. He used everything that might help him and practiced as much as he could, hoping and praying that it might be enough. 

He refused to let his nerves get the best of him, and any time he started to feel anxious he studied. Telling himself that he was doing well, instead of letting himself sink into depression.

And it worked.

He hoped.

Because he was running out of time. 


End file.
